felinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Piranhakhinth Demon
Scientific name: Carnatenta Argaus Weight: Weightless Maximum age: Unknown Habitat: anywhere; must be called Family: Spawn of Argantus, Parasitic Demon The Piranhakhinth Demon, or Piranha virus, is a deadly entity that can be called from the other side of the veil and used to infect a person with a bloodthirsty and cannibalistic appetite. They do not kill their host, but instead force them to live through the pain and terror of being a monster, and are like a more twisted version of a Hollywood zombie. Characteristics Things such as hair or eye color are dependent upon the individual infected, although it is not uncommon to notice a reddening at the edges of the iris that glow due to the demon's infection. Though the host is never actually killed in the process, as death to the host results in transference to the other side of the veil for the demon, the physical state that an infected person is put in could make them wish that they were dead. Covered in their own and other's blood, they resemble the most generic creepypasta monster imaginable, with teeth, claws and a liking for blood and gore. Of course, the difference between these creatures and a creepypasta monster is the fact that they exist, and are merciless creatures of potent dark magic. Physically, the demon will keep the person alive, although just barely, and cause their flesh to rip and tear in places such as the fingertips or the back. they grow long claws made of bone, and their spine will enlarge, bursting out of their back like a deranged and twisted suit of armor. the host's cheeks will also tear into the shape of a Glasgow smile, and their teeth will narrow and sharpen, rearranging themselves in layers similar to a shark's. The person's tongue will also elongate and grow a barb-like tip, which is capable of causing paralysis in those who are struck by the barb. The demon makes the host feel everything that happens to them, every pain, every fear, every sick, twisted hunt, while simultaneously giving them a fast-healing factor that allows them to heal all but fatal wounds. Because of this, When they are hunted, one must take special care to try and shoot them in non-fatal locations and trap the monster instead. When the demon's lust for blood and meat is quenched they will temporarily revert control of the body back to the host, who will be instantly healed, (Albeit with multiple scars,) and witness what their bodies have done. They also do not become infected with any diseases associated with cannibalism, despite the fact they have just massacred and eaten multiple people. Most consider Piranhakhinth possession to be a fate worse than death, and for logical reason too, and the only way to separate the Piranhakhinth from the host, let alone kill it, is to imbue the infected with the blessing of an Archangel, which will instantly heal the person and rip out the demon, then vaporize it's essence through the power of God himself. Cultural significance Considered extremely rare, as they must be pulled out of the veil manually, there are few people that would even think of trying to bring one of these flesh eating monsters into our plain of existence. those who do, however, are usually cultists with more than one mental disorder that think that a creature such as this one can actually benefit them. the only beings who are physically capable of controlling them include Argantus, who is known as the Lord of Darkness for good reason, and The Guardians, a race of nine-foot tall, spiky, crustacean-like beings that look more like robots than an organic creature. They use their naturally armored hides and gigantic claws to hold down the demon and it's host, their barbed paralyzing tongues being unable to find a chink in their armor to escape or to attack. the problem is that Guardian's culture requires them to worship the darklorde Argantus, and thus only he has control over the Piranhakhinth.